Second Chance Fairy Tale
by Moody-Muse
Summary: An ending and a beginning collide for Barty Crouch Jr. and Hermione Granger as they are thrown together in a swirl of circumstances and fate that neither can resist-not that they particularly want to.


Hermione shakes as she stares at Ron, hands clenching as she wills her feet to listen to her brain. She is frozen, unable to turn away and her stomach flips viciously and her head spins.

"Hello? Hermione? I was hoping-" Ginny breaks off, realizing what the woman she considers a sister is staring at. Her stomach flips in anger and a surge of fiery adrenaline rushes through her as she slowly raises a hand to Hermione's shoulder. "Go downstairs dear."

Hermione blinks and lowers her gaze to her feet, looking up and then frowning as she holds in tears. "So this isn't my imagination after all," she whispers brokenly.

Seeming to catch the mere breath of words the dirty blonde sits up on her elbows, blinking in amusement at Hermione, "Of course it wasn't your imagination, you never were all that creative miss priss."

Ginny sees red and steps dangerously toward the bed when a voice downstairs hollers, "Gin? Did you find Hermione? We've got to get to dinner or we'll miss Snape!"

Hermione shakes her head and looks around her home, disillusioned and feeling her protected heart break. She meets Ron's steady gaze as he lays seemingly shocked at having been caught. "I'll grab my things and get out of your hair, you obviously have more important things to attend. The wedding's off."

At that, Ron gets to his feet and follows the women down the stairs toward Harry. "Wait! Mia, come on, you know the laws!" he manages to grab her arm and she turns, slamming her open palm to his shoulder angrily. He captures her wrist and meets her gaze calmly and Ginny swallows hard as he oozes smugness. "The marriage law is in place, we've been together forever. You're almost twenty five now and once you are you have six months to be married." He pauses and sees her flick over the law in her mind for loopholes. At twenty four the wizards and witches are to try to find a partner to companion with until twenty five. If partner-less or unsatisfied then the ministry assigned a partner and the two were to wed within six months or face Azkaban and the loss of their magic.

He smiles softly, cradles her cheek. "We'll get married, we'll give my mum the little grandchildren she's longed for since you became an honorary Weasley. Lavender won't matter."

At the top of the steps Lavender scoffs, "We've been seeing each other since graduation! Does that sound like I don't matter?"

Ron shoots a glare to her and she smirks with a wink. Hermione grits her teeth and Ginny intercedes, pulls Hermione away as Harry blinks, catching up with wide eyes.

"You bloody git!" Harry lunges, pushes Ron who stumbles and glares.

"Harry!" Ginny hisses. He turns wide eyes on his fiance, wondering if she is siding with her brother. "He is not worth your effort or Hermione's heart breaking even more." Ginny pulls Hermione close and kisses her temple.

"I'll find someone else."

"What?" Ron yells.

Hermione leans up and stands on her own, glares at Ron and raises her chin. "I'll marry someone else. Some other pureblood wizard. One who isn't looking to have kids with me while shagging some other girl on the side." She glances up at Lavender, "I'll collect my things when you're both gone."

Harry seethes and continues to glare at Ron, Hermione letting go of a heavy sigh. She meets his gaze and smiles shakily, "Ready to see Snape?"

Ginny lays her hands to them and they make their way to the door, hurriedly making their way to the apparation point regulated by the ministry. Hermione holds in her sobs and watches the world swirl in her blurry vision. As they become steady once more Ginny throws her arms around Hermione who buries her head in the red head's neck while trying to keep back her tears.

"What's happened now?" Snape drawls, eyes fixed on them as he waits outside the wizard restaurant, Molly and Remus at his side.

Hermione pulls back instantly, shakes her head and wipes her tears. "Nothing. N-n-nothing at all."

Harry lays a warm hand to her back and rubs soothingly. He looks at Molly with regret, "Ron called off the wedding."

"What?" Remus exclaims as Molly stares in shock.

Ginny scoffs, "Yeah, bloody right he did. He knew the second Hermione found out he's been shagging that bimbo that the wedding would never happen. Ooh, I could skin him alive!"

Hermione, for her part, stares at the lights of the restaurant. "Please," she mumbles, cheeks afire, "we have business to attend and I think it would be best to get it done."

The group hustles inside and Hermione steers the conversation shakily to their work.

Snape sips his mug of tea as he explains the need for the trio of the younger generation to be called for Order work. "The ministry is abolishing the dementors. All the poor corpses who survived the kiss will be restored. We'll evaluate them all and decide which ones go where. Most will be released."

Ginny frowns, "How do we play in to that?"

"Rehabilitation." Hermione whispers.

"Yes." Snape drawls, his eyes meeting Hermione's. "The first subject was a success."

"Pardon?" Harry asks and Remus sets his fork aside with a small grimace.

"We weren't going to expose you three to the work to waste your time especially not with the weddings and all..." he trails off at the way Hermione's hand shakes as she grabs for her glass. "Severus and I have been working with a group who have passed evaluation. All of the dementors are gone but we're still sorting through the inmates. We've found success with one of our first dozen, he's been cleared to emerge into society as safe and sound."

Hermione sits back with her glass of water squeezed in her grasp, frowning as she focuses on the task, "But who? And what repercussions shall be enacted? Will any measures be taken to ensure the subject will not have been a mistake?"

Molly lays her hand over Hermione's and smiles softly but the steel in her eyes remains as she imagines the hurt her youngest son has inflicted on the woman who won her heart years ago. "The Order is to play a sort of therapeutic system. Harry and Ginny are to deal with the first phase and Hermione, we want you to use your touch to help those who have been released. I know you have a large heart, that any charge of yours will be treated without prejudice and respected, helped to find his or her place in society once more." Hermione nods in thanks and Molly adds, "Your charges will be ingrained in your other mass of clients and the ministry has...extended your title and responsibilities to make you much more than a healer."

Snape nods now, leans forward at her wary look. "All of the former inmates will report to you, will be treated by you. If you decide any one of them needs more help than you can offer Tonks has offered to set up an in-patient center in your building to look after the subjects. You will lead the public side of the ministry's campaign to show they have corrected their blunders. A liaison of sorts, to show that their correction is not another mistake but an opportunity to ensure the wizard and witch society thrives."

Harry tilts his head, looking from Ginny's gold band to his. "Will they be expected to marry? Under the law, will these newly released wizards and witches be expected to marry and reproduce for the ministry?"

Remus laughs, "Ah, but of course Harry! Why would the ministry frown upon former convicts repopulating our society?"

At the wry note in his tone Hermione stiffens, "Remus, please. If they've been cleared for release they've been cleared and that entitles them to try and enter a new phase of their lives where they can move on and try to find happiness. A job and a marriage, children-they are more than able to handle these things. Or, they very well will be. I'll see to it that all of my charges have their best chance at a life far more than lying prone on a cell floor after a dementor's kiss has stolen their very soul."

Snape smirks and pays for their meals, inclining his head as he stands, "You'll do very well in your new position Miss Granger. Your charge will be at your office tomorrow, early, to allow you to acclimate him immediately. Thus far, it appears no more will pass the program but I'm sure Potter and Weasley can update you on that status."

Hermione stands, stopping the three older members from leaving as Harry and Ginny stand behind her. "Who will my charge be?"

Molly winces and smiles apologetically. "Bartemius Crouch Junior. Snape believed having him as the first would allow Harry and Ginny to focus on their end and for you to excel at yours."

Remus watches the color drain from her face, "Now, Hermione, we know you're up for that challenge."

Hermione nods and smiles slightly. Once they're gone Ginny murmurs quietly, "I take it you're ready to head back to our place for a good cry, yes?"

Her friend laughs tightly, "No. I'm ready to go to my...Ron's apartment and collect my things. Molly will be calling him to the burrow tonight and I'd love for this to be over."

Outside Snape sighs, watching the world swirl as he apparates to speak with the minister, ready to divulge more about the prophecy that had set the wheel in motion and had caught Hermione Granger and Bartemius Crouch Junior in a twirl of madness that made Snape long for a nip of firewhiskey.

* * *

><p>Bartemius Crouch Junior could not remember how to work his lungs and, consequently, was slowly beginning to see black spots swim over him. Sweat poured down his face and his hands feverishly scrabbled over his neck, remembering the feel of hands there as he fights imaginary enemies and flails about helplessly.<p>

"Where is he?" Hermione demands and Molly points her to the back room where Tonks and Remus stand with helpless looks, all parties clothed in their sleepwear as they occupy a hallway in Grimmauld place.

"I know I said I could run an in-patient but I've never seen anything like this. I'm so sorry-"

Hermione smiles tightly to Tonks and breezes passed, moving to the cot her charge resides on. She keeps her wand tucked away, murmuring to Tonks, "You're fine. It'll be a learning process for us all, I'm sure."

The dirty blonde haired man thrashes and Hermione watches his blood-shot eyes meet hers with a fire blazing in them that makes her wonder if she can learn to deal with them scorching into her. "I'm going to approach further. If you do not let me help you I will have to put you to sleep, something I believe you will not enjoy." He shakes his head and Hermione nods in sympathy. She soothingly lowers his hands, cool hands covering his throat as she motions Tonks and Remus in, "No diagnostics, Tonks run a coding spell and keep him from going into shock. Remus, to Snape for a smoother and a calming draught. Not too heavy, he's to remain awake. Tell him to start readying an oblivious unction in case."

Bartemius feels as if his body will not continue to betray him and his hands calm their fight as his senses focus not on his nightmare but on the woman cradling his head in her lap.

"Mister Crouch, please focus. I need you to breath. Come now," she lowers a hand to capture his and lays it to his chest. "Breathe with me Crouch," she pushes their hands down as she exhales and raises them gently to initiate the motion that should be happening. Trying he manages a breath before the shock sends him into a fit of coughing and Tonks drops her ministrations as Remus returns, his body suddenly the traitor once more as he aches. "Thank you Remus. Up please Mister Crouch," Hermione watches him, noting Remus and Tonks move to the door.

"Barty," he gasps and Hermione smiles as he coughs and sits up painfully.

"Barty," she smiles reassuringly, "I'm going to have to have you down both of these. Can you do that Barty?" Her voice is soothing and the hand not holding the vials still helps him breath, covering one of his large hands with hers.

Barty downs the first, clenching his jaw as his insides sputter and he feels ill. "Good, good, one more now, you're doing great Mist-Barty." He winces as his head swims and the calming draught goes down easier, both working to lay his nightmare to rest.

"Well," Molly sighs and shakes her head, "You've near woken the whole house Mister Crouch. Are you all well now?"

He nods and Hermione raises her hands to his temples, feeling for fever as she casts a silent spell to diagnose. He watches her concentrate and answers the red headed woman absently as she waits with narrowed eyes. "Yes. I am, thank you. I...apologize. I didn't-"

"Bullocks, this house has plenty under its roof who know nightmares. Just sorry you're to know them as well."

Remus lets his tone imply no further argument and Hermione stands, finding a hand on her wrist as she blinks and looks at her charge. "It's okay," she whispers, smiling softly as her blood shot eyes meet his, "I'm going to be right here, just let yourself relax Barty." He swallows and casts embarrassed eyes at the trio at the door, staring out the window as she watches him. Hermione turns to the door, "What did the preliminaries by Snape say? Can I get the records?"

Tonks sighs, leans against the doorframe and yawns, "It's only four Hermione, let yourself rest and watch over Mister Crouch-"

"Barty." he interjects.

"-while he revives a bit. After you two have breakfast I'm sure the file will be at your office and you can begin working then."

Hermione sighs, "Normally you'd be correct. But as I've not slept a wink tonight I doubt a few more hours of work would hurt. I'll fetch the files, you look ragged dear. Was someone keeping you up?"

Tonks grins and Remus laughs lightly, "Oi, now, now, now, I think that's none of your-"

"He's absolutely blissful now that I'm getting rounder. Can't keep his hands off of me!" Remus blushes but kisses her jaw as their hands meet on her slightly protruding stomach. "Of course, he couldn't before which is how this miracle came about but..."

Molly shakes her head, "Excuse these shameless people Mister Crouch, all of them are full of brash exhibitionist tendencies."

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Yes, I repent not. My wild, brazen soul cannot be tamed!" She smiles slightly and Molly shares a remorseful look with her as they both feel the hole of distance left by Ron's betrayal.

"As I recall, you were nose up for books. Not baring your saucy side." Barty smirks slightly and Hermione smiles at the restoration of color.

She leans on the wall and looks away, "Hush now you, I want you rested not reminiscing." She glances at the older Order members, "All of you back to sleep. Or I will use a draught to knock you out. Shoo please. And thank you for alerting me."

Molly hesitates as the couple leaves back to their room. She moves down the hall and grabs two stools from the spare room Hermione usually occupied. She comes in to see Barty's eyes resting closed and Hermione staring out the window. "Here dear, sit with me."

Hermione smiles tightly to Molly.

"He never once said he was sorry." The words are murmured by Molly after minutes of silence in which Hermione watches Barty's chest rise and fall in a purposefully even rhythm. He is not as calmed as she had hoped he would be but he maintains his own control now.

"I was never under the impression that he would."

Molly takes Hermione's balled up fist and soothingly rubs her wrist. "Would it have been better had he?"

Hermione scoffs, "No. No." she tucks her chin to her chest. "It would have been an insult." Molly nods but Hermione feels as if she needs to explain. "Oi, hey Mia, I shagged Lav-Lav but I'm sorry and we should still get married and pop out kids," she snorts, "It was bad enough with the apology."

Molly glares at the doorway, "He said that?"

Hermione feels a floodgate open and spills her story to Molly, explaining the signs she's been ignoring and the fights they've been having. As she explains tonight's events Molly pulls her closer but no tears fall. After moments full of silence she angrily explains, "I am not crying over this one more time. I don't care about marriage and I don't care about the stupid laws. I just wanted someone I could trust, someone who would look at me and see more than the brightest witch of her age, female part of the golden trio, a brain who finally filled out her hair. I'm sick of being pursued for all of that, for being used and cast aside when deemed unneeded. I want...I want a true relationship, like you and Arthur. But, gods, now I'll be stuck in one like my parents had."

Molly worries her lip and squeezes her surrogate daughter's hand. "I know how it was growing up with them but, truly, you're not certain that the marriage you'll enter will be empty. Lucius and Narcissa were blissful before Voldemort returned. I think that's what made Draco so bitter."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowns, eager to forget her emotions and absorb new knowledge.

"They were in an arranged marriage like so many will be after they turn twenty five. But, he wooed her. Loved her dearly. Their marriage was real even if it started off horrid. Draco had to watch his father's beliefs rend that apart and I can understand his disillusionment." Molly sighs, smiles to Hermione, "Forget about my idiot son, just focus on finding someone before the ministry assigns you to someone. You have a few weeks and we'll all help you. If...if you let me, I'll be proud to help plan the wedding as a true wedding, not just a contract. I'd like to think of you as my daughter still, even if it's not in the eyes of the law."

Hermione feels tears now and throws her arms around Molly, sniffling, "I'm honored to be accepted by you Molly."

Molly smiles, kisses her temple and stands, "I know dear. Now, try to rest. Come down for breakfast in a few hours and I'll make sure Severus has the file for you. You were great with Mister Crouch last night, he's been a handful sticking to old habits but I daresay he trusts you."

Hermione smiles at the not-so-sleeping Barty, "Barty would be a handful, couldn't make my transition into this new job easy. Has he been terrible?" Her voice jests.

"Oh, gods, no. Just...reclusive. A few years with no soul is bound to do that to anyone. Try to liven him up a bit, please? Severus keeps muttering about all of this needing to be perfect."

Hermione nods but then meets Molly's eyes. "I'm going to care for him, not for everyone's expectations of him. He will be made comfortable but I will not make him into a dancing monkey to appease the Order and the ministry as their pioneer example."

Molly smiles and nods, "That's my girl."

When Barty opens his eyes near to fifteen minutes later Hermione is asleep sitting up. He hesitantly reaches out to her stool near to his bed, easing her so she has her torso on the bed, arms tucked under her head as her legs stay wrapped around the legs of the stool. Barty moves over to give her space to find comfort on the cot, closing his eyes as he lets a new sense of calm wash over his, for once, empty mind.

* * *

><p>Ginny stares at Bartemius Crouch Junior standing between Hermione and Ron, protecting her as Ron yells. "Are you insane Mia? He's a Death Eater, he's a murderer and he's tried to kill us! You're just going to slink into his bed because you and I are having a fight? Have you lost what little common sense you have woman?"<p>

Chaos ensues, shouting overtaking the kitchen and Harry and Ginny watch from the front door as Snape and Arthur hold back Molly and Remus and Tonks lay into Ron, Fred and George joining the fray of yelling as they move Ron to the sink, away from the erupting mass. Hermione stands quietly behind Barty, jaw set as his still thin body stands strong between her and Ron. Her hand absently rubs her bruising wrist and she sighs, raises her fingers to her lips and lets loose an ear splitting whistle which makes Barty wince and glare at her lightly.

"Sorry," she flashes him a small smirk and he nods, glaring at Ron full-heartedly. "Everyone sit down and shut up. Molly has gone through the effort of making this meal and so I'm sure she'd appreciate it being eaten."

"I'm not sitting with that slimy bloke, I came to talk to you Mia."

"Ronald, I suggest you leave him out of this. We have nothing to talk about."

Ron glares back at Barty and Ginny pulls Harry to the table, plopping down to watch the show.

"I'd leave him out of this if you'd stop dragging him into it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione growls.

Ron scoffs, running his hand through his hair as everyone sits at the table but for his fiance and her new bodyguard. "You were in his bed! You were-you-honestly, you've brought him into this relationship Mia!"

Hermione opens and closes her mouth, finally hissing, "There is no relationship between us! You've been going behind my back with that horrible excuse for a trollop since graduation! You're the only one who has ever brought others into the relationship, I was the one who left because it was too bloody crowded!"

Ron sighs, throws his hands up, "What would you have had me do? You were always busy! If I had even a splinter of your attention-"

"You had my whole heart!"

"No one's had your heart since you sealed it up at your parents graves!"

Silence.

Hermione feels herself shaking and blinks hard to focus. "Shut up."

"I'm serious, you let their sick-"

"Ronald," she warns.

"-marriage taint your view and just because-"

"Son," Molly nearly yells to no affect.

"-they killed each other you've decided you can never-"

Hermione stomps toward him, eyes blazing, "You don't know that story, shut the bloody hell up!"

Barty grabs her arms gently, pulls her away as she struggles against him. Ron stares as he keeps firm hands to her, "Are you kidding? He's-he's-blimy, Mia, maybe you've been running around too, wrapping the Death Eater around your bloody finger!"

Barty glares at Ron and his voice calmly fills the air, hands instinctively rubbing to Hermione's shaking arms as his dark eyes bore into Ron's suddenly deflated gaze. "As far as my understanding of this deplorable situation you've placed this honorable, loyal woman in you are the only one to shoulder blame in this room. You've carried on an extracurricular affair because, what? Your ex-fiance was driven and understood that to reach her goals she had to focus? Did you ever appreciate any of the little moments? I'm sure she gave you all of her spare time, made sacrifices that cost her so she could be with you. And what of the time you spent running around on her? Why weren't you instead devoting yourself to her? I've just remade her acquaintance and I can already see how fully she gives herself to everything and everyone. I shudder to think of how you've betrayed her when you were the one her heart laid with." Barty looks away, at Hermione as she watches him over her shoulder with sad eyes. "If you ever cause her pain again in my presence, I will gladly go back to Azkaban for protecting her. Leave her alone unless she explicitly states that she can stand to have your worthless arse in the same room as her."

Snape watches Ron flail for words and lifts the file, ready to hand it off to Hermione as she looks ready to bolt. "Ronald," she murmurs, shaking her head, "this is over." She turns on her heel, moving passed Barty and lightly smiling to him as she approaches Snape. "I'm sorry to hit and run but I'd rather get to work and avoid any more confrontation." He hands her the file and watches Barty move to follow her. "Thank you Severus. If I've any questions, I'll wait to bother you with them till Monday."

"My pleasure. All of the pertinent information should be there, anything unwritten is itself in Mister Crouch's head."

Hermione nods, smiles shakily to the table, "Raincheck?"

Ginny smiles, "Of course. We'll be here all day." she emphasizes the we as she leans into Harry, making it clear that Ron is not welcome to stick around. "Oi, Mister Crouch!" Ginny beams at him, "I thought Hermione was to take care of you? Aren't you her charge?" her voice is playful, ready to shrug off the incident her git brother had incited.

Barty smirks and as his jaw finally relaxes his tongue flicks out to wet his lips in a habit he's had since his youth. "I'm every bit her charge. Just making sure she'll be able to stick around to stave off the nightmares. We Slytherins are self-serving, of course."

Remus smirks tightly, watches Hermione examine Barty as he smirks to her. "Both of you be careful. You have to start plotting out living arrangements and I doubt either of you will want to stay here."

Ron starts to state that Hermione is coming home with him but Fred kicks him in the shin. Hermione smirks, "I've got a place in mind, we'll discuss it over dinner. Come along Barty, I'm sure you're dying for fresh air."

Barty smirks behind her, following without thought, "Actually, the tense air in there was just what the healer ordered. I feel recharged," he jests to earn a smile.

She rolls her eyes but grins, "The healer, being me, orders no more yelling. Fresh air will help prolong the smoother, so would you like to walk around Hogsmeade first?"

"Not at all, actually..." his voice trails off as the pair exit the house and grounds, Snape shaking his head as he lets the prophecy whisper in his mind and watches smugly as the youngest Weasley boy finds himself the new target of many glares and a handful of cold shoulders.

* * *

><p>Ginny paces as she watches the window, eyes scanning for Hermione and their first subject. The sun sets outside, creeping toward sleep as darkness crawls out to take over.<p>

"It's not as if we're still at war love, you don't have to be vigilant all the time." Harry wraps his arms around her from behind and she sighs, burrowing into him.

"I know. I just...really, really, really worried. Aren't you?"

Harry smirks slightly, "Of course I'm worried. Worried that you'll run your mum's floor bare." She lightly smacks his chest and he smiles, wavering only slightly as his gut says there is something big going on that he should worry about, something that will require all of them to worry.

A pop fills the room and Winky stands wringing her hands, ears tucked down over her face uncertainly.

"Winky, what're you doing here?"

"Master and Mistress are in a row! They've been given letters Mister Snape, letters by the owl!" Winky whimpers and raises her wringing hands to cover her mouth. "They're very angry, very upset, Mistress says bad things about them."

"Who?" Harry demands, frown in place as his worry flames up and Ginny clutches to his arm.

"The Ministry!"

Two pops fill the air and Hermione stands, cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed. "How dare you?"

Beside her, Barty clenches two letters and watches the room with concentrated anger.

Snape sighs as if bored, "Miss Granger, I discussed your situation with the minister. I informed him of your end with the Weasley man-child and suggested he allow an extension so you may focus on Crouch's case rather than finding a suitor to breed with."

Hermione deflates, squeezes her eyes shut and raises a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Winky moves over, lays her shaky hands to Hermione's brusied wrist and rubs, an action Barty notices works to soothe her. He raises the letters and smiles sardonically to the room they hold in rapt attention, "We've been ordered, and coincidentally, our orders place us in range of exactly one decision."

Ginny frowns, "What do you mean? The ministry assigns three possible choices, surely they...did they?"

Hermione laughs quietly, "Oh, they did. May I have my letter?" Barty hands it to her, careful not to touch her. She smirks softly and gently squeezes his arm to show she's not angry with him. He smiles and Winky finally relaxes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, We have been informed of your circumstances and have kept a close eye on your case with this department as your marriage serves as an example for all wary witches out there." Molly frowns at the pressure placed on Hermione, at the expectations she tries to balance. "As your one year trial is near to over we have expedited the decision of who would best suit you and have decided to deliver to you your three possible grooms now. As we are intimate with your exact situation, we hope that you understand that a six month extension will not be granted and we would dearly prefer you to marry within one lunar cycle of your birthday. The contract sits at the ready and we expect your decision to be made by this Monday so as to ensure you may focus on other ministry work." Hermione breaks off, muttering curses to herself as she rubs at her temple and begins to pace. Winky stays at her side, rubbing soothingly and Hermione finally stills as two hands rest on her shoulders. She looks up at Barty and offers a watery frown, "They have no right."

"They think they have every right. Here, go sit. Winky, give her some tea please?"

"Right away Master."

"Thank you Winky." Barty smiles a genuine smile to the house elf and Hermione feels a twinge of regret for having heard the story of why he is so attached to his loyal house elf.

Barty clears his throat, leaning against a wall as the room watches him, he flicks his tongue out in aggravation and narrows his eyes. "As most eligible wizards of your age lot are spoken for or have been deemed unacceptable suitors for your contract we have also dipped into the older lot to ensure you fall in with a suitable suitor who may match you and your needs for the good of your marriage and your children. Your three suitors are one Mister Severus Snape," Barty casts a glance at Snape who scoffs, "Mister Viktor Krum and Mister Bartemius Crouch Junior."

Hermione grumbles, "Stupid gits and their neanderthanlic habits and their out-dated system and expectations and-oi, I could kill those inconsiderate bloody arseholes."

Winky giggles, "Mistress, please, Winky get you tea. Please drink or Winky no smile and no sing with Mistress."

Hermione manages a smile unwillingly, sips her cup of rose tea. "Was that blackmail Winky?"

Barty chuckles softly at the abashed look on Winky's face. "No. Master always said that's fair play to get your way. But Winky thinks it's blackmail."

Hermione laughs and then sighs, motioning Winky to sit beside her. She pulls her legs up to cross under her, looks at Arthur and Molly and their twin sons beside Ginny and Harry. Sirius sits beside him with Remus and Tonks staring at her and Hermione smirks at Snape as he looks overtly bored with the whole matter.

"So, Severus," she drawls the words, "Ready to go sign a contract?"

At his look, coupled with the exclamations and expressions of those in the room Hermione dissolves into laughter and shakes as tears fall from her eyes in humor and grief. She catches Barty's amused eye and remembers his letter, his kind words to her.

As she manages to regain her breath she nods him closer and motions him to read his letter. "Ah, yes, of course!" He smirks and his gaze darkens as he grits his teeth. He'd tired of being under the thumb of the ministry years ago. "Bartemius Crouch Junior, we have monitored your release and hope to hear good things of your progress. Niceties aside, you are now a functioning part of society and we will not consider that you may be removed from your new freedom-your role is key to the continuation of our work and that of your new mistress Miss Granger. As you are key to her work, we suspect you may be the easiest to ingrain in her life. That stated, please be aware you are now reserved for Miss Hermione Jean Granger for fulfilling the marriage law and meeting each of its stipulations. Signed, the insane bastards of the marriage law registry."

Hermiones snorts, looks to Snape, "Yes. They knew what my decision would be, giving me two impossible choices as a guise. Now, I'd like you to be a witness alongside Tonks at the officiated ceremony Monday."

"What? So soon? We...I thought...a wedding."

Barty sees Hermione's wince and smirks to Molly, "Don't worry, we'll get there. As they've stated concern for her work we expect they'll leave us alone easier if the formalities are done first. And with Krum likely informed he's a shot at your favorite bookworm," he breaks off, "Ouch." He blinks at Hermione as she retracts back to settle against the couch, glaring slightly as he rubs his arm from her pinch. "Anywho," he casts a wary glance at Hermione as he flicks his tongue, earning Ginny smiling behind her glass. "We've decided a quick solve will be for her best interest."

Harry frowns and nods, standing to move to Hermione until he crouches in front of her. "Do you want to fight their decision?"

Hermione smiles softly. "No. I would if I were stuck with just Krum or Snape, no offense but that's just not the relationship we have," she breaks off to address the man who had mentored her through healer school to dabble in creating her own potions for her patients.

He smirks and nods, "My feelings exactly Miss Granger. I'll clear my Monday morning of dealing with Minerva and Potter and meet you at the ministry when you deem fit."

Hermione looks back to Harry with a grateful smile, "Well, Barty and I discussed-"

"Yelling Mistress, lots of yelling."

"Sorry, we were...volatile. We yelled it out and came to the conclusion that I can treat him to my satisfaction with unlimited access to him and appease the ministry for the law and the project. Barty said he'd have no issue assisting me if...well, it's a mutual realtionship and we both benefit from the potential symbiosis and-"

Sirius jumps in to stop her ramble, "How are you benefiting him?"

She hesitates and Barty looks at his shoes as he answers, "After last nights events I've found she's the only remedy to my nightmares. Odd but it works."

Hermione nods, willing to leave out the rest of their discussion of pros and cons for the agreement. "Yes." she affirms softly, "And we've decided that once we're settled further into this and Barty has acclimated to freedom and his treatments then he can be used as an asset to assist with others who make it through the first stage of the program. A professional treatment from me and a personal treatment from Barty as he's gone through what they have."

Snape leans back in his seat, watching the progression of the events as he ticks them off of a list in his head till he helps them reach the goal.

"Why not Krum?" George asks finally.

Hermione grimaces and Ginny growls, "Stupid bloke wouldn't know what to do with Hermione if I imperiused him!"

At Barty's near imperceptible wince Hermione reaches up and pulls him to sit on the arm of the sofa beside her, gently squeezing his hand. He turns his palm to her and does not let go. Harry watches from his crouched position and stands with a smirk then grimaces. "Yes. I'm sure after your session with the auror and Krum the ministry is aware of that impossibility."

Barty frowns, "You never mentioned aurors."

"I never mentioned that I crucio'd him either."

Ginny grins as jaws drops. "Serves him right. Mister Bulgarian untouchable thought she should be honored he tried to force her. Stupid worthless git got what he deserved-especially since he gave her so many bruises and marred her up to look lovely!"

Snape and Remus share a look, "What bruises?"

Hermione winces, playing with Barty's fingers nervously as she mumbles, "I glamoured them with a beauty charm...it was after the tournament was over and..." she trails off and her mind drifts to the memories.

Barty jolts her from them, deep voice exclaiming, "As we've said, not an option. So...well, I guess that's the gist of it."

Hermione smiles and nods, taking a gulp of tea and sighing as it warms her. "Yes. We'll write up the finer points later." Barty nods and they share an almost relieved smile as she absently plays with his hand and he nervously flicks his tongue.

Fred watches the two lost in each other and turns to George, "Pass the string beans mate?"

"Sure thing mate. Mum, spot of friewhiskey for you?"

Molly blinks and looks away from the couple. "Hm?" She catches up. "Oi, you had better not have firewhiskey at my table!"

"We don't." they chorus. "Sirius does."

The man blanches, "Well, I...for a toast of congratulations Molly!" He smiles and hopes it works and by her glare he's in trouble.

Arthur cuts in, taking his wife's hand, "You mentioned something about living arrangements Hermione?"

She pauses standing and blinks, nodding, "Oh, yes." She stands up beside Barty and Harry, Winky tucking herself to Hermione's side like a child. "We've made arrangements with Gringotts today-they've been in control of Barty's accounts and assets since his imprisonment-to have his family's estate removed from their rental list and we'll be setting up there."

Barty looks amused as he speaks, "Setting up meaning putting a home together."

She shoots him a dark look but her lips twitch, "Well, you know what I meant. And Winky will make sure we have the-excuse me, but it's true-dreary house turned into a home suitable for a family."

"Family?" Tonks drawls.

Barty nods, "The whole children or wand snapping bit of the law."

"You two are prepared to produce children?"

Hermione blinks, looks over Barty and then back to Molly, "Yes," she answers without hesitation, "He and I have decided to meet their expectation but to continue the marriage anyway."

Harry furrows his brow, "But you can divorce when your child is one?"

Barty nods, "We can, but as the contract we write up will state,"

"No divorce." Hermione cuts in, cheeks aflame.

Barty watches her blush and nods, aware that she must want her reasons for the clause kept to them. "Yes. I've expressed myself clearly that I do not like the idea of children left with one parent and my mother ingrained a sense of respect for the sanctity of marriage."

Ginny sighs and her friends look at her. She smiles, "Oi, happy sigh. I just...I'm not so worried anymore." She beams to Harry and Snape holds in his own sigh, things were moving rapidly.

* * *

><p>Winky furrows her brow as she lets her pointy ears stand alert, listening. She watches over Mistress asleep on the dusty couch in their home, her body fallen to lean against Master's as he holds to a quill and parchment. His eyes are closed but Winky sees them moving, a process Mistress called REM, one she had to watch for.<p>

"Mistress!" Winky shrieks desperately, poking and tugging the witch.

"Hmph, hm?" Hermione blinks heavy lids and yawns, looking at Winky whose ears are now twitching as her bright eyes look at her Master.

Hermione examines him and gently disengages his hold on the quill and parchment, taking his hands. "Barty?" He twitches and she leans closer, whispering in his ear, "Barty. Open your eyes, come on, wake up Barty."

His eyes pop open as he shudders, holding in a yell as his hands clench, Hermione wincing and squirming, closer to his side as he looks around frantically. His eyes flit from her face to their hands and his hold gentles as he takes deep breaths.

"What do you dream about?"

Winky smiles in relief as Master and Mistress are there for one another.

"My past." Hermione nods, looks at the dark room they reside in. "What do you dream about?"

Hermione smiles, allows him to shift her closer as he cuddles her in need for some sign that his nightmares are well and truly in the past. "My nightmares are about my past, like yours." she rests her chin on his chest and looks up at him. "My dreams are about our future."

Barty freezes for a moment and then smiles at the woman he holds, her kindness and heart so big as to be able to allow him and countless others shelter under her wings. "What kind of dreams?" he asks softly, tongue flicking nervously to and fro.

She nestles into him, lets herself push thoughts of how right this is to the back of her mind as she focuses on her dreams. "We can both wake up in the morning without having been subject to our nightmares. A better relationship between us than what my parents had, than what your father inflicted on your mother. A...a little boy with a bright smile and nervous habits like yours." Her voice is soft and he tightens his arms around her.

"I was hoping for a little girl who devoured books as completely as you do."

They sit in companionable silence and a shaking of glass floats to them as Winky comes in with a tray set with tea. Hermione summons an extra mug and pours tea for the three of them, admiring Winky's smile as the house-elf watches them. "Winky, how do you like your tea?"

"With love."

Hermione smiles, chuckles slightly, "Well, I believe your tea is ready." She turns to Barty, "You?"

His lips twitch and he smiles back to her, "Three sugars, two dashes of milk, only of a smidge of love if you've any left."

Hermione sleepily giggles, shaking her head as she prepares his tea and hands it to him, his smile plenty thanks. She fixes her own and sits back, eying the parchment. "Winky, would you read the contract? Tell us what you think of it?"

Winky nods, mumbling to herself the words as she reads, "Master and Mistress," she reads in place of their names, "Join in unity of marriage under the marriage law of the ministry. Herein lies additional clauses of the marriage contract, allowing for specifics and negotiations for Master and Mistress." Winky looks up at her charges, nods in encouragement at their wary looks. "Good, good! Winky likes."

"See Barty, I knew she'd love your introduction." He growls lightly at Hermione and slips his arm around her shoulders as they watch Winky.

"Number One: Master and Mistress shall remain joined in matrimony until death when they part. No clause of divorce will be enacted nor accepted under ministry recommendation. Number Two: Master and Mistress enact the marriage clause of solidarity, against ministry recommendation we call for the clause that allows no extramarital actions to be done." Winky beams at them, ears curling happily. "Number Three: Any children born to Master and Mistress will be raised by both parties and handled accordingly to both Master's and Mistress's values. Any children born to us will be raised with help from Winky under the title of nanny, not house-elf." Winky breaks off, rereads that part and then lowers the paper to look at the two on the couch. She sniffles, "Winky stay?"

"Of course you stay!" Barty exclaims.

"You've had clothes for years, rightly you are free. If you wish to stay on with us here, it would be appreciated especially if we have children. It's...important to Barty that you be there for them as you were for him." Hermione finishes softly, having spent all of her time after dinner into the early hours discussing everything with her new fiance.

"Winky stay, Winky stay with Master and Mistress and other charges!"

Hermione sighs, "Thank you Winky. But," she warns, "I expect you to work hours as any other nanny would. Not as a house-elf under our total beck and call." She points a playful finger, "So no more zapping me when I try to do the dishes."

Winky laughs like bell chimes and sighs happily, "Winky will compromise. But if she beats Mistress to dishes she no apologize."

Hermione fights a smile but smirks anyway. Barty grins, tongue darting about, "Great! Winky, please go scope out your new room. Hermione and I have business in Hogsmeade." By now, the room had faint light spilling into the room, past the thick black drapes coated in dust.

Winky's jubilant voice sings happily as she runs from the room, tea forgotten for the moment as she celebrates the future marriage. Hermione grins and stands, "I shudder to think why Snape wants us to see Trelawney."

"Now, that's not till Monday. Today...shopping." He wrinkles his nose around the word and his tongue flicks more as if to rid the taste of the word. Hermione laughs, gathering things on the mirror tray Winky had carried in earlier.

"Think of it as therapy for your nerves. Or patience,"

"I have plenty of patience." He interjects before she can issue a jab.

Hermione guffaws and crosses her arms as he drinks his tea. "Really?" she intones with pursed lips.

"Truly." he answers.

She snickers and shakes her head, happy and at ease with the progression from mistress and charge to friends, she hopes the marriage will allow them to remain friends as their relationship blossoms.

"Alright, what's the wager then?"

She falters lifting the tray, a pop signaling Winky returning and suddenly another pop takes Winky and the tray away.

Hermione huffs, "Winky!" She hollers. A tinkling bell chime laugh answers and Hermione shoots Barty an amused look, "She's darling. And, exceptionally kind."

Barty nods, "Yes. I always...Father never gave her clothes and I assumed that her looking after me was due to the house-elf to owner bonding and my parents' orders. But, after I freed her she just...she hit me!" He issues a laugh, "She said I had some nerve trying to get rid of her."

Hermione smiles, "I can imagine. Is she...I'm not sure if this is an odd question, but, well, is she much like your mother? How she treats you?"

Barty sighs, "She's amazing. She watched over me from the time I was born and for the dozen years my father had me imperiused I was her one and only charge. I was with my mother every summer, otherwise at boarding schools or Hogwarts. I think...Winky goes beyond how my mum was. Mum did her best but after a domineering husband and a few close calls with firewhiskey she had a few issues. The first time I saw her truly put her foot down was when she took my place and gave me back to my father. Shamed to say I resented her for that, and Winky for caring for me. I wanted to die."

Hermione frowns, shakes her head as she kneels by Barty, "Don't go there. I didn't mean to bring up...I'm sorry, we should go get ready, our bags are still by the door and-"

"Hermione, please," he lays his hand on hers, meets her gaze. "I want you to understand why I was so adamant that Winky stay last night. I know you feel house-elves should be free but I'm not wanting her to reside her to order her around. She's a mother figure, one that I've always overlooked and I detest the idea of her leaving to go to bond with someone who will overlook her value as I have for years." Hermione nods and he nods decisively once, "After...the whole goblet thing..." he casts a wary look at Hermione, unsure of her standing on the issue there. She just smiles easily and he finds comfort that she can forgive his transgressions. "After that Winky was the one I remember seeing after the dementor's kiss. She tended me in the prison, visited every day. I was...I considered Voldemort my father figure, the one who I did everything to make proud. I thought, after my mum died, that I had The Dark Lord as my only family. Somehow, Winky kept coming back and it all blended in to the other, watching this house-elf who I never knew truly loved me, come in and take care of me and ensure that she made me as comfortable as someone sans a soul could be."

Hermione smiles, watches his face as it is warm with affection for Winky. "My. I'm glad you two get to stay together then. Maybe we should bring her into the practice, make it a family art to help the other released survivors."

Barty chuckles, "Perhaps. I'd hate for her to take over your work territory as well, she'd never let you lift a file."

Hermione pulls a face as if she's eaten a particularly nasty Berty Bott's, pouting, "That's all I need!" she playfully intones.

"She cares for you, probably sees the same ill-shaped child she saw in me, still sees sometimes. Winky has a way for looking to those of us who grew up in less than fairy-tale ways, it's why she shamed me into apologizing to your dearest Potter."

Hermione worries her lip, leans back so she sits with her legs extended on the couch. She clears her throat, "Yes. I imagine I was a blip on her radar."

Barty watches her internal war, years of honing his observational skills allowing him to read her turmoil. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. I can be content letting this be brushed off as an early therapy session and you can keep mum about anything you don't wish to tell," his voice is soft.

Hermione smiles hesitantly, plays with her own fingers as she avoids his piercing gaze and he flicks his tongue nervously as she looks to be gearing up. "My parents were obliviated before the final war. By me. I gave them new identities and sent them to Austrailia." She swallows hard, worries her lip a bit more as the silence stretches. She continues on, falteringly, "I-I wanted to protect them and to-to give them the life they always yearned for. They never planned children but I was considered a miracle." She looks at the window and traces the slits of light peeking along the edges with her eyes. "Until I started to exhibit signs of being more of a mistake. They've never condoned my going to Hogwarts but it was easier to hide my magic from their colleagues and friends and our family if I was gone to a boarding school. They tried to make me choose each summer, between going back and staying with them to be a real family. I always chose my education. They never liked that much." Barty grabs her socked feet, pulls them into his lap so she flops to recline on the couch. He sends her a reassuring smile and rubs her feet lightly with the pad of his thumb. She skitters her gaze away and looks at the ceiling. "Finally they had enough of pretending and it was...bad. Nothing like being imperiused, though if they weren't muggles I'm sure they'd of considered it. My wand was taken and they were ready to snap it, something I let slip would take away my magic. I used...I used a spell on them, nonverbal and nonlegal. Snape came to the rescue, I was taken in front of the same auror who handled the Krum incident. Snape became a partial guardian and in the muggle world I was emancipated. I didn't see my parents until they rushed in to ask for my help before the battle, having seen two Death Eaters go to their home and try to find them. It was a shock for Molly to catch them up on what exactly had happened since I was fifteen but it was a bigger shock for the Order and my friends. Only Snape and Molly and Ginny knew, and any official who worked my case." She lets go of a heavy sigh, "I wanted to let them suffer, tell them I wouldn't use the magic they had always shunned and hated to save them. But I used the obliviate spell and I told them they were happily married and they'd never had a child."

Barty sees the mental editing she does, watches her control herself from slipping. "What did Weasley mean by them killing each other?"

Hermione sits up, draws her feet away and tucks into the corner of the couch. She meets his eyes for the first time and answers in a quiet voice. "Oh, that? They always fought, they had eloped together after two weeks together and then realized it was a mistake but they were stubborn and wanted to prove everyone wrong so they stuck it out. After I showed my oddity they fought more about who was responsible for the mistake," she shivers and her eyes glass, "it was always so loud and I could never focus. They would boil over a fight with each other until I was involved. Before I left, they had been arguing about something and my mum tried to stab my dad. I stopped it, they focused on me. I...after they were gone I received word from authorities that they had been found at a bar. The witnesses said they were arguing and then it just...got out of control. They mentioned their daughter and they mentioned their other mistakes and then they just beat the hell out of each other until it was over." She blinks and licks her lips, continuing even softer, "Arthur said that sometimes, even when the obliviate is considered irreversible, that someone will place so much emotion with their past that they'll remember it when they've slipped into a lucid state like dreams or drunkness. Their emotions were hate and disgust and regret."

Barty stands from the couch and kneels beside her, pulling her body to him and hugging her as he tries to find words to comfort her. She shakes against him and squeezes her eyes shut to hold in the tears.

"So we can't be like that, okay? We can't-" she sniffles and leans back, wiping her cheeks roughly until her captures her hands and looks sadly into her face that is flushed with emotion. "We can't be like my parents or yours. I know this is a law and that children are required but I'm going to love them and I'm going to be a good wife and I won't ever...I won't..." she hiccups and her chest shudders as she holds in sobs.

Barty pulls her down and kisses her forehead, resting his forehead to hers and flicking his tongue as he wipes her tears and holds her close. "I know. We're going to be a family. I'll be there for you, Hermione, and for our children. I never thought I'd have a family, but the laws have given me a chance at a great family with you and I'll do anything it takes to guarantee that we never wind up like our less than shining examples. If...If you want to ever talk about them, get your nightmares off your chest, I can listen and we can have you just a therapy lucid as I'll be from having you help me voice my own demons."

Hermione laughs, "Oi, gods, sounds like we'll be a very mushy family. The girl who couldn't empathize but had curiosity about everything and the boy who was so reclusive he was almost a shadow."

"Quite the pair." he quips.

She nods, raises a hand to his cheek, "I won't let you be a shadow again, just so you know."

His mouth quirks up and he chuckles softly, "I'd say I'd help you empathize but you've managed to learn the art all on your own, though I expect nothing less." He releases his gentle hold on her face, wraps his arms around her and she buries her face in his neck. "I'll do my best to always keep your curiosity going."

Winky peeks in and smiles to herself, "Winky very pleased, Winky ready to see Master and Mistress be happy. No more worry for Winky." The matriarchal house-elf sighs to herself and moves to prepare a breakfast to sate their emotion wrought stomachs.

* * *

><p>Barty glares as he takes his wand out, eyes on his opponent.<p>

As he steps back, prepared to send a stunner to test his enemies worth Hermione comes in.

She blinks and gapes, his face turning a shade of red in guilt and embarrassment. Hermione cannot help the giggles that erupt as she falls into the doorjamb and clutches her sides.

"Please...Please..." she gasps and covers her face, "tell me you're not going to duel my coffeemaker!"

"Coffeemaker?" his voice is whiny and annoyed, "This thing is a mutinous heap of trash!"

Hermione smothers her laughter and moves, lowering his wand as she taps his wrist gently. She grabs his shirt front, the dark green material definitely not making it hard for her to stop looking into his eyes, and drags him in front of the machine. She deftly readies it and flicks it on, smirking at him as it spits out black gold.

"I was gonna do that," he pouts.

Hermione smiles, laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck and pecks his cheek, "You're a little insane today."

He shrugs, cheeks flushed once more, "Eh, a tad bit."

"About the same amount as one of Severus' nips of firewhiskey. He really likes the flask by the way, it was a great gift for witnessing."

Barty flashes a smile but then frowns, indignant, "Hey!" Frowning full out as his mind catches up to the fact that one of Snape's nips would be a swallow fit for Hagrid.

Hermione laughs and prepares to move away but Barty holds to her, arms secure around her waist. "I'm not letting go until you make that up to me."

Her lips twitch and she narrows her eyes playfully, "Really? Because my first appointment today is with Winky to discuss painting the rooms here and I'm willing to bet if you delay her excitement and plans she'll come and rescue me."

"Rescue? What's this look like woman, you're also holding onto me!" he states triumphantly.

Hermione tosses her head back with a laugh, having grown closer to her official husband in the week since their official ceremony. The coming Friday would be their actual wedding ceremony and their first night together as they'd decided to prolong their consummation of the union until it was all squared away. Her subconscious kept whispering about this being too rapid, too comfy but she had decided that giving herself to this with her whole being would help to solidify their friendship so their marriage was cohesive. For his part, Barty was already a wonderful husband and by his shopping habits when they made it to Hogsmeade he was already spoiling their future child.

She leans closer to him, mind shying away from the dark spots their marriage had hit already.

Seeing the flicker in her eyes, Barty draws back and examines her eyes, releases one of his hands but maintains his hold as he gently covers her lips with one finger. "What was that?" he whispers.

Hermione blushes, and moves to pull away but he spins them so she is flush to the counter and she blinks, startled.

"Woman," he warns, tongue traversing his lips in three quick flicks of impatience.

She rolls her eyes and speaks softly against his finger, embarrassed and flushed. "I was just thinking about us and about...about the issues we've glossed over."

He barks a laugh, tilting his head back, "Don't tell me-you're worried about your melt-down last night?"

She glares, pushes at him, "It's not funny! I hurt you! And I nearly scared poor Winky out of her jim-jams!" She takes a rough breath, "What if that's not a one off? Or if I can't help you forget your nightmares or if we continue to fight over who has to discipline the children or who's invited to the wedding or-or-"

His hand covers her mouth fully because he can't take the quick movement of her moist lips against his finger, wanting to stop her worried rambling with a hard kiss. He tilts his head toward her, body leaning to push her harder into the counter but she makes no sign that she minds, rather finding comfort in his silent control of the situation. "It's just a bruise. You were scared yourself, and I, don't blame you and Winky doesn't either, nightmares about the war are bound to do that to many people. If it's not a one-off then I'll just hold you tighter when you're sleeping, make you feel safer so you never have to wake fighting again." Her lips quirk under his palm. "I've only had three nightmares this week. If you weren't with me, it'd of been three a night, if I could get back to sleep after the first. You're helping, you're doing more than I ever hoped. Neither of us will discipline the children explicitly, we'll do it together."

"No corporal punishment," she mumbles against his hand but he hears only muffled half words. Lifting his palm she repeats herself and he scoffs.

"Clearly. No magic punishment. We'll just...acquaint them with a time out spot." Hermione beams and he covers her mouth before she can speak more, earning a light glare that sparkles with trust and thanks. "About the wedding..." he purses his lips, "How many are coming?" Hermione starts to speak then sighs, raises her hands to signify fifty. "Well, if that's just our list," she nods, "Then whoever else wants to bloody attend can. If there's fifty people there, guaranteed, to flesh out the crowd then we'll have plenty of people to help us avoid those we don't actually want to see." She laughs into his palm and he smirks at earning her laughter.

She lifts her hand and lowers his from her mouth, worries her lip as she looks at his hand prone in hers. "I didn't mean to hit you. I thought...just...I'm sorry. Winky won't let me apologize but I'm sorry to the both of you for-" her lower lips trembles and she can't look up at him.

With a sigh, he gives in. Lowering his head, Barty presses a chaste, reassuring kiss to her tempting lips. He leans his forehead to hers and watches her freeze out of shock at their first kiss. "There," he grins hesitantly, "Now I've all the payback I need for the lovely bruise."

They stand in silence and Hermione's mind returns from the hiatus, she blinks as she feels her lips still tingling from their innocent kiss and she tilts her head. She fights a giddy smile and whispers, "No." Her husbands face flashes worry before it clears to stone, a protective habit he holds to. She leans closer, murmuring against his lips, "I still owe you."

Her lips meet his and his stone visage melts as he growls, answering her seeking lips and opening his mouth to taste her, tongue flicking out. She moans and her hands tangle in his shaggy blonde-brown hair, fisting into it as he nips her bottom lip as she tries to withhold access. Time freezes for them as they continue to share their kiss, desperate noises escaping them as they discover each other.

Winky frowns as she walks into the kitchen in search of her Mistress, noise twitching at the strong scent of coffee as her eyes seek out the offensively difficult machine. Her bright eyes widen at the image of her Master and Mistress and then she beams, exclaiming pure joy as she jumps up and down and dances, "Mistress and Master happy, Mistress and Master happy! Winky see, Winky see Master and Mistress happy! Oh, Winky can't wait to tell friends! Winky tell Mister Harry and Misses Ginny and they be so happy too!"

Hermione and Barty pull apart and stare at Winky with faces flushed in desire and embarrassment, their hold on each other remaining as Winky dances about. Seeing them separated Winky freezes and her ears droop, "Oh, Winky sorry, no mind Winky-continue on, Winky wait. Mistress find Winky when finished, Winky wait."

Barty drops his head to Hermione's shoulder with a groan of embarrassment, "Oi, gods, sorry Winky. I-" he winces, "Didn't mean to put off your meeting, uh,"

Hermione laughs as her hands trail to his shoulders to rub easily, "We're a bit embarrassed Winky, excuse us. We're not exactly mannered."

Winky laughs, "Winky no mind, Winky-"

"Happy. Yes, you mentioned that." Hermione gives her a smile and kisses Barty's lips once more quickly before turning toward the coffeemaker, "Anyone want a bit of coffee?"

Barty groans and moves to plop down at the breakfast table they'd bought, "Just enough to clear my head, witch."

Hermione turns and winks at him as she carries three mugs over, Winky smiling as she joins them at the table. "Winky think kitchen needs red."

Barty hides his smile in his mug as his eyes stay fixed on Hermione as he lets the two females of his life discuss colors for every room of their home, Hermione's hand holding his as she absently rubs her thumb along the back of his hand, her grip never wavering as she talks but includes him in her own way.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's where that ends, leaving room for ends to be tied up in regards to married life, kids and the wedding and the prophecy. My first dabbling with Barty and Hermione, probably very OOC but I'm hoping it sets up a nice base for explaining everything. I just discovered the whole BartyHermione shipping and liked it so, at the very least, if no one likes it I hope it challenges you to write your own B/H fic to show how it's really done. Merry part, thanks for reading!**


End file.
